1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transfer card structure, and particularly relates to a transfer card structure enabling a short circuit occurring between specific two terminals due to the middle portions of the conductive materials thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional transfer card disclosed in Taiwan No. 93217570 Improvement structure of transfer card, published on May 21, 2005, includes two upper bent portions connected with each other via a contact portion in order to cause a short circuit. The two upper bent portions are formed at the rear ends of two specific terminals respectively. The contact portion is used to bridge the two upper bent portions to cause the short circuit.
Obviously, although the conventional transfer card provides the necessary short circuit, surplus material for making the upper bent portions at rear ends of the two specific terminals should be prepared. The more surplus material there is, the more the square measure of the base material is punched. Thus, the amount of waste material left over results in unnecessary usage and raises production costs.
Hence, an improvement over the prior art is required to overcome the disadvantages thereof.